A motorcycle is usually provided at opposite sides thereof with leg shields for the rider. These leg shields have rearwardly directed faces disposed in front of the positions to be occupied by the rider's legs so as to protect them primarily against front impacts. An example of a motorcycle with leg shields is described in my British Patent Application No. 2,088,800 published June 16, 1982. In an accident, it is desirable that the rider's legs should be protected against side impacts as well as front impacts. It is also desirable that the legs of any passenger on the motorcycle should be protected against side impacts. On the other hand, it is desirable that the legs of neither rider nor passenger should be trapped on the motorcycle after an impact, for example in the event of the rider and passenger being thrown from the motorcycle.